Bullton
, also known as Bluton, is an amorphous, meteorite-based creature. The first one was defeated by Ultraman, and a second one appeared on Planet Boris, and was defeated by Telesdon. Subtitle: History Ultraman First arriving as two small meteor fragments, one red and one blue, the fragments possessed reality-altering capabilities and thus were studied further by the Science Patrol Scientists for further examination of this new power. After some accidents took place involving its warping abilities with the scientists, the fragments were placed together and locked up avoid any further problems within the Science Patrol's HQ. A mistake that would only worsen the problem. Now together, the fragments combined and created the giant Bullton creature from within the HQ. Once free, Bullton used its warping powers to meddle with the Science Patrol's affairs, trapping everyone in another dimension, with the exception of Fuji and Hoshino, whom were outside at the moment. Fuji called for backup into the form of Japan's Self Defense Force to battle the creature, but Bullton used its reality warping abilities to swap vehicles from their positions (tanks in the air and jets on the ground.) While the SDF couldn't do anything to harm Bullton, they did manage to lead Bullton away from the Science Patrol's HQ, allowing Hayata to transform into Ultraman to battle with the creature instead. However, once in combat Bullton used its warping capabilities to confuse and outsmart Ultraman from harming it, eventually trapping the hero underground. Ultraman however fought back and after resurfacing, created his own temporal-spatial rips and tears, which damaged Bullton's antennae, stunning the creature. With the opporitunity, Ultraman fired two Specium Rays at the object, reducing it to a tiny and weaker rock, which was crushed shortly after by Ultraman. Trivia *Bullton was one of a few incidences of Psychedelic Monsters to appear in the Ultra Series. It would later inspire the creation of creatures such as Pris-Ma from The Return of Ultraman, and Deshimonia from Ultraman Tiga. *Bullton's sound effect is reused from the movie Dogora. *Originally during Ultraman vs Bullton, Bullton was to run over Ultraman in battle, but the scene was cut due to its complexity. The scene would later be constructed for Bullton's final attack in Utraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. *Although not physically seen, Bullton is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Bullton reappeared in episode 7 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Much like his original appearance, Bullton first appeared long ago on Planet Boris as two fragments which were found by human research scientists, who took them back to their lab at Belargo City for further study. The fragments soon combine and take its true form, and uses its time and space bending abilities to summon forth multiple giant monsters from across time and space. Resulting in mass destruction and deaths of many human colonists on the planet, turning it into a barren wasteland. Sometime afterwards, the ZAP SPACY arrives at this location and disturb Bullton from an underground resting place, who then summoned the monster Frogos in an attempt to rid the intruders. Frogros was quickly destroyed by Litra, forcing Bullton itself to appear and attack them itself. Rei then summons Gomora to battle Bullton, but Bullton retaliated by resurrecting the previously killed Red King, Telesdon and Neronga to battle Gomora. Despite outnumbering Gomora, Bullton and his monster soldiers were destroyed, thanks to Telesdon's misfire. Trivia *Unlike its 1966 appearance, the Bullton was done with CGI over puppetry effects. *In this series, Bullton was responsible for bringing kaiju and Rei (as an infant) to Planet Boris. *Bullton's role in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth in Gaia's stage mirrors that of Gan-Q's Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. *It is possible that Bulltons are native to Planet Boris. Data - Black= Black Bullton Black Bullton is a subspecies of the normal Bullton that appeared in the game, Monster Buster Powered. Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 60,000 t *Origin: Underground Earth Powers and Abilities It can be assumed that it shares similar powers with the regular blue and red Bullton }} Video Game appearances Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Bullton reappeared in episode 1 and 7 of the video game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. In the video game's story mode, Bullton was the first monster revived by Geronimon and the first monster to be fought by Ultraman in a city. Shortly after being beaten, Ultraman crushes the stone that being Bullton and flies away. Later on, Bullton is revived by Geronimon again and is fought this time by Ultraman Gaia at an airport. Before Gaia can deal with Bullton, Bullton creates an evil copy of Ultraman Agul to do battle instead. After battling the fake, the real Ultraman Agul arrives to battle the fake. However after Gaia been weakened in battle, Bullton sucks the Ultra into another dimension that resembles the innards of Bullton. Gaia manages to beat Bullton again and destroys it, leaving him and Agul to leave. Monster Busters Bullton appears in the game Kaiju Busters. A subspecies called also appeared. Trivia *Unlike the regular Bullton, Black Bullton apparently lived underground. Gallery Pictures Ultraman Bulton WOWOW.png Bulton-antenna.jpg Bulton I.png Bulton smal.png|Bullton defeated Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Bullton galaxy.png|Bullton in Ultra Galaxy: Mega Monster Battle Ultr_Glxy_Bultn.jpg Other Bullton Card.png|Kaiju Card Bluton.png bullton_figure.jpg|Figure of Bullton, by Bear Model Videos Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Videogame Characters Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman